


Summertime, summer nights, summer adventures.

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: The Kids Are Alright [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Brief mention of the losers club, M/M, Modern AU, Rated T for sexual humor and references, The boys are alright, eveything is okay and pennywise doesn't exist, happy childhood and everything is alright AU, no frick frack just some kissing and hand holding, the kids are 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: Richie and Eddie take a night to get away from Derry.





	Summertime, summer nights, summer adventures.

"You're repulsive." Eddie stated, trying to keep his smile hidden in the dark in between the streetlights on the highway, sinking further into Richie's front seat. 

"Uh huh, uh huh, sure." Richie said almost bubbling with laughter, hands wrapping around the steering wheel finally relaxing. He always was tense driving, especially carrying precious cargo like Eddie on board. 

"I think you're just- so ugly!" Eddie teased further, "and I just think our spark is gone? Now that you have contacts? Ugh, I cannot stand you." 

It was nice for Eddie to talk to Richie when he drove, so focused on the road he couldn't open his goddamn mouth for any stupid comments. 

"Does this thing even have a CD player? It's older than god so there's no way you have an AUX cord." Eddie groaned, hands fishing into his pockets to get his phone out and check his messages. In his other pocket with his other hand he retracted a sanitary wipes for his phone screen. 

The dark trees rushed past them as they screamed down the highway, so glad to get out of backwater Derry. It was 2017 for gods sake but Henry Bowers and his mullet gang still liked gay bashing. 

"I dunno you're the one who helped me fix this sweet lil mama up- wait wait Eddie is that a condom? Does Mother Dearest know her son bought a condom? Why I say my dear chap wants to get rather promiscuous with the butler!" Richie laughed, snatching the packet out of his hand. 

"Yeah yeah like I brought a condom for your disgusting junk to get near me, it's a wet wipe asshole! My mom goes through my shit every second of the day, if she found even a spit of lotion in my room she'd probably have a coronary and then send me to a disinfectant shower." Eddie rambled, he realized his words came out a mile a minute. Only Richie talked faster than him, of course he'd understand him as he sputtered out his responses like a race car across the track. 

"Oh how'd she respond when she found the cucumber we were playing hide the cucumber with?" The fucker laughed, throwing the packet back into Eddie's lap. 

"Oh oh okay sure, right like I let you put a pesticide ridden vegetables up my ass. You're the one who jizzed when I just sat on your lap when we made out." Eddie hissed but no malice to back his words up 

"Who knew you could talk more than me when you get upset? Just like your mom last night!" Richie gloated emptily, hand raised for a high five. 

Eddie grabbed his wrist and made him smack himself, something Richie used to do when they were just a couple of kids. Those were the best days of his life and the worst, but as they got older, things got better, maybe the highs weren't that high but the lows weren't that lows. 

It was summer again, but this time Richie and Mike had cars. Mike had the old van from the farm but it fit all of them snugly. 

Stan always rode shotgun to sit quietly with Mike; Ben, Bev and Bill sat in the second row, both vying for Bev's attention, while Eddie and Richie sat in the back, where Eddie kept his spare inhalers and Richie stored his fidget spinners in every crevasse possible. 

Richie didn't have room in his car, though it was perfect for Eddie because as everyone likes to tell him the obvious fact that he's short. The car barely fit Richie himself, over his high school career he grew a foot while Eddie topped out at 5'5. 

"Hey, hey Eds, I'm sorry just don't go swimming around in your head, that's where you get in trouble." Richie said reaching over the console and gripping his skinny thigh in between his large hands. 

"I'm actually good. Like really happy, thinking about us, our little family." Eddie murmured with a smile 

"If the losers are a family does that make you the mommy and me the daddy?" Richie teased, tossing a look with wiggling eyebrows. 

"Oh shut the fuck up....besides we all know Big Bill is the mom." Eddie grumbled. Eddie kept smiling though, he never stopped, even when Richie teased him. 

The pair giggled for a bit before a comfortable and content silence between them filled the space the laughter once took. 

Richie stole at glance at Eddie and he curled in on himself for warmth. He found himself admiring how his big brown eyes looked onward into the winding Maine highway, no matter what they went through, not even growth spurts could change Eddie, his Eddie. 

The went back to playing attention to the road. Still thinking about how cold Eddie must've been. 

"You can wear my sweatshirt if you want, or I can turn the AC off- or whatever." Richie said, trying not to seem like he wasn't dying to lean over and kiss him. 

Eddie hummed his agreement before grabbing Richie's discarded hoodie, throwing it over himself like a blanket. 

Richie jammed his thumb into the volume dial and let the radio rattle out of his speakers some old Fleetwood Mac song Richie liked to listen to before he fell asleep, not that any of his jackass friends knew. 

His humming was faint and subconscious, letting his mind wonder onto the road and the the music in the air. 

"You know this song?" Eddie asked innocently, Richie could feel his big brown doe eyes on him. 

"Yeah, 'cause your mom played it last night." Richie snarked in return, smiling a shit eating grin. 

"Beep beep, Richie." Eddie returned with a sparkling smile. 

That fucking smile got Richie into so much trouble, mostly because he'd do anything to get Eddie to smile for him, but sometimes he liked to make him flip the fuck out too. This was an instance that he could do both. 

"Oh fuck that's our turn, HOLD ON!" Richie yelled as he took an unnecessarily sharp turn off into a side road. 

"RICHARD TOZIER IF YOU KILL ME IM GONNA HAUNT YOUR ASS-" Eddie shrieked and he was thrown into the car door as he tried to fight the push of force. 

Eddie screamed in terror as Richie egged him on with more over the top screeching, even as they were just driving down a narrow gravel road. 

Eventually the howling turned into Richie laughing and Eddie fighting the urge to just kill Richie right there. 

"You're a motherfucker!" Eddie shrieked "do you know how many people die in a road accidents every year? Why do I even get near your ass?!" 

"Because you love me, Eds." The Trashmouth cackled, coming to a harsh break. "We're here, baby boy" Richie hummed, yanking the parking break. 

Eddie threw Richie's jacket at him before clambering out of the old car, Eddie slamming the door as he stomped away. 

Richie couldn't stop giggling thinking about how funny it was to watch Eddie shriek like that. Their screams and laughs were lost in the pitch black of off beat Maine forest, not oppressively dark and unappealing but it had a way that made Richie want to curl up and watch some bad B movies with Eddie. 

In front of the car was a shore, where they'd set their fireworks off at and away from the trees. The water looked warm and inviting in the moon light, reflecting against the water and it pulled back in forth on the reservoir beach. 

"Hey, Eds get a load of this." Richie whistled over to his boyfriend, waving the fuming boy over to the trunk of his car. 

Eddie looked redder than a tomato, arms crossed and lips pursed, giving him the 'what the fuck do you want?' Look that Richie knew too well. 

Richie pulled off the blanket poorly covering the fireworks and firecrackers. Eddie's eyes widening with terror at the whole prospect. 

"Richie! Do you know how dangerous those things are? If we got pulled over we'd be arrested! If we got in a wreck the whole car would've blown up! If you light one of those on fire I'm-" Richie decided the best way to shut Eddie up was with a kiss. So he did just that, leaning down to cup both sides of his face and press a firm kiss there. 

"Beep beep, Eds." Richie giggled as placed a kiss upon his dark curly hair, growing a little shaggy as he got further into high school. 

Eddie wanted to pretend groan, wanted to pretend protest but he couldn't, he really didn't want to. He was perfectly happy in Richie'a long and gangly arms just being held, not in the possessive way his mother did but the way only Richie could. 

"I know you really want to light one." Richie murmured without pulling away, understanding the way Eddie subconsciously gripped his wrists as they held him. 

"I hate you." Eddie griped with no real intentions other than to respond and satiate the trashmouth's need for attention. 

Richie pulled away from him but Eddie lingered on as his hand wrapped tightly around Richie's wrist for reasons unknown. His heart beating faster than normal but he didn't need his inhaler, he just needed to kiss Richie again. 

"Hey, bug brain." He chirped at the older boy, snagging his attention like always. 

Eddie grabbed him by the collar and slammed his lips against his, missing awkwardly and neither of them very good and Richie seemed to want to swallow Eddie's face. The same heat and happiness started at both the boys' spine as if a spark of pure fire moved through them. 

"You're a horndog, Kaspbrak." Richie tutted as he pulled back, a little winded from both of the kisses. 

Eddie punched his arms as Richie snagged a box of sparklers, waving it in front of Eddie's small face. 

"I knew you'd be a pussy about it so I got you some dollar store ones for you to play with." Richie said with a triumphant laugh 

"You're gonna goat me into lighting the big ones, aren't you?" Eddie sighed, resigned to his fate but smiling to himself. 

He never stopped smiling on the inside with Richie, he never could really complain about Richie's constant laughter either. 

"I'm afraid so, don't I get you into everything?" Richie inquired with a goofy and over the top smile. Eddie groaned kicked a rock, accepting his fate. "Hey do you still keep a lighter for Bev's smokes in your fanny pack?" He asked with big, now no longer obstructed by glasses, brown eyes shimmering with interest. 

"Nah I pitched it after a close call with my mom for having candles in my room." Eddie said with a sigh, his short fingers intertwining with Richie's long and bony ones. "Please do not make a your mom joke I'm trying to have a nice night with you." Eddie sputtered out before Richie could form a joke. 

Richie huffed in defeat, deftly grabbing a small tube, a couple fire work shells and a box of matches. 

With a quick slam of the trunk and a beep of the car doors everything was locked and they were on their way to the shore to light some illegal fireworks. 

Eddie didn't ramble on about facts or how many people died in freak fire accidents he just stood at Richie's side, holding his hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth every minutes or so. 

The air was warm and thick as it wrapped around the teenage boys, slipping between them and closing tight. Almost uncomfortably hot for nighttime. 

Richie pulled his hand away with a groan of protest from the small boy, but he understood why. Eddie retreated further and further back from Richie as he set the tube down, dropping the shell inside. 

With a flick of his wrist the match caught flame, while he scurried away to meet Eddie a couple meters back. 

He rejoined their hands, clutching it tight as they watch the firework sizzle before going off. 

"It's not gonna work." Eddie chided 

"It's gonna-" Richie was interrupted by the loudest noise he ever hear and the most sparkling blue firework he'd ever see. 

Maybe the fireworks weren't as big as the town festival ones, maybe they didn't have a shape, maybe the blue was kinda ugly but with Eddie by his side marveling with pure admiration at the lights, maybe it had to be, and it was for Richie Tozier. 

Fuck, he was in deep. 

Eddie watched agape, mouth hanging open at the sight, the big blue ball of fire all for them, lighting up the sky and probably disturbing the neighbors but he didn't matter. It wasn't a problem for Eddie to forget about blown off limbs to just live in the moment with a personal fireworks show, a lake alone to them, and mostly a ridiculous, horrible, loudmouthed, thoughtful and caring boyfriend ever by his side. 

Then a thought came to Eddie. 

Eddie snatched his hand back from Richie in great urgency, yanking his t shirt off and discarding it on the ground, his pants then following suit. 

"Whoa- whoa- hey!" Richie exclaimed at Eddie's sudden shucking of clothing, watching the small boy in a mix of confusion and delight "I didn't bring lube if you're trying to get frisky with me-" 

Eddie rolled his eyes in response but still dropped his pants next to his fanny pack, leaving him in his Star Wars boxers his mother gave him for Christmas in middle school, he never grew out of them. 

"I'm going swimming asshole, gonna join me or be a perv?" Eddie asked with a taunting raise if it was a challenge. 

"Ooh! Not so much of a pussy like you were when you were 12?" Richie said as he began stripping himself of his own clothes, throwing his t shirt at Eddie's face. 

Eddie barked a laugh before throwing the shirt back at Richie. Making his way over into the water. 

"Meet me in the water, you fucking chihuahua!" Eddie called over his shoulder as he began to traipse into the water, it was cool and still, not cold enough to make him shiver but enough the hair on the back on his neck stand up. 

Richie probably made some protest but Eddie's eyes were locked on the water, the stars shimmering over the water, cars humming over the highway across the lake. He felt himself walking deeper and deeper, until the water was just past his knees, letting the water sway back and forth, soothing him to the deepest level, stripping him to his core. 

He took a breath, then another, blinking a few times as his thought finally calmed, the distant and constant rattling of fears and worries came to a halt, then melted away. 

"Hey! Hey, Eds! Can you hear me?!" Richie yelled from the beach, snapping Eddie back to reality, "wait up!" 

Eddie suddenly became aware of himself again, feeling himself slide back into his body, but finding no ever present ringing of crushing thoughts to greet him. 

He was up to his shoulders in water now, he must've been walking as he was disassociating, a uncomfortable and familiar trance. 

After some quick splashing and falling from Richie, he finally caught up to him. The water really accentuated the height difference between them, where the water hit Eddie's shoulders it hit Richie's pale and slender chest. Swiftly Richie scooped Eddie into his arms bridal style and rocked him gently in the water. 

"You're so fuckin' short, I love it." Richie hummed, as Eddie feebly fought against his arms, quickly resigning to his fate. 

"You're a godless cretin, Tozier." He tried to fume, still, like always, no anger backed up his words. 

Richie beamed down at him, only the moon and the stars lighting his features, as he continued swaying and rocking Eddie and him back and forth, back and forth. 

Richie felt soothed by this, holding Eddie close while he was weightless in his arms, swaying and cooing to calm Eddie down. He saw Eddie's stiffness as he walked, he was disassociating again, Richie could only try and help to calm him down. 

"We have a whole trunk of fireworks and you'd rather be swimming?" Richie asked with an inquisitive look, smiling down at him as stopping swaying. 

"Well, you could light them as I stay in the water, and if it goes bad you can just jump into the water with me." The smaller boy suggested, carefully placing his words together for the offer. 

"You're gonna send me as a test rat to get killed if it goes bad?" Richie accused with narrowing eyes and a tone of faux pompousness. 

"Of course!" Eddie said sticking his chin out at his boyfriend. 

Eddie and Richie felt their chests swell at one another, an perfect moment between them. No words were said but they were left smiling each other, residual giggles spilling out. 

Richie pulled Eddie out of the water and properly into his arms, bringing him nose to nose, their lips just a breath apart. A wicked smile played across Richie's lips before pressing a quick and chaste onto Eddie's lips. 

"JOHN CENA!" Richie yelled as he threw Eddie out of his arms, into the dark and empty lake. 

Richie cackled uncontrollably as Eddie sputtered and coughed as he stood out of the water, face looking redder than a tomato, huffing and puffing. He ran at Richie with everything he had, all for nothing as Richie dodged at the last second, pulling to the side as Eddie flopped into the water aimlessly. 

Richie was now in hysterics, he couldn't stop, even as Eddie lumbered to him in defeat. He looked like a wet cat and a kicked puppy rolled into one, but once he made eye contact with Richie he couldn't help but laugh too, it was pretty funny. 

"You're lucky I love you, Trashmouth." Eddie heaved. Richie's eyes widened at the remark, processing Eddie's wheezing before his words. 

"Eds, do you need your inhaler?" Richie rushed, starting to stomp out of the water to the shore, but Eddie caught his arm. before he could move another inch.

"No! I'm fine!" He protested, holding his hand now, not just his wrist. "Richie, you fucking asshole, I love you goddamn it, I love your nasty ass." He professed, his words running a mile a minute like before, cheeks redder than Richie had ever seen them. 

"I love you too." Richie responded breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd my horrible grammar is my own fault. Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
